The Color of Crushes
by The Feh
Summary: When the Marauders' prankish plan backfires, they and their crushes end up with more than they'd ever dreamed of. [First of trilogy]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Plan**

The Valentine's Ball was only two days away. The Marauders were highly aware of that. They had all somehow managed to get some pretty big crushes on three particular Gryffindor girls.

James, of course, had his head full of Lily all day. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about her.

Sirius had met someone new… someone he remembered vaguely from first and second year. She used to talk to him all the time, then she just disappeared. Now he's found her again… and this time, he's got major feelings for her.

Remus had liked this one girl for quite a while now. He'd first noticed her during first year. He had often wondered why only he seemed to see her—and couldn't stop himself from secretly looking at her every now and then.

Lily Evans was, as always, annoyed by James Potter's attempts at getting a kiss from her. So what if she secretly liked him? He was still way too obnoxious to date… then why couldn't she put him in the back of her mind?

Kara Lewis had fallen hard during her first two years at Hogwarts for Sirius Black. After he had practically brushed her off for two years straight… she gave up. She thought she had let go. Now he was trying to get close to her, and all she could think was, _too late_… but was it?

Amy Roberts had always tried to fade into the background. She still tried, but wasn't succeeding very well, now that teachers and students alike were noticing her sit at the back of the room. She had always prided herself on becoming invisible without magic… and now, in her seventh year, she couldn't seem to be able to disappear. Now that she couldn't hide, she wished for a group of friends. She had always watched the Marauders from afar, half-way hoping she could one day have friends like they were. Was this her chance?

The ball was to be on Sunday night, and it was Friday. The Marauders were getting anxious.

"We have to find a way!" James said, almost with exasperation. He had no idea that Sirius and Remus had their own crushes.

"Well," Sirius said, "how exactly do you want to do this? There has to be some way to get—" he almost said _them_ "—Lily to go to the dance with you, right? Some way you haven't tried yet?" He was definitely wondering if the same tactics would work for him.

Remus spoke up. "Come off it, Sirius. You and I both know that there are two other Gryffindor girls who we want to take."

James looked surprised. "Sirius? Remus? You guys have crushes?"

Sirius looked at Remus angrily. "Not exactly. Would you call how you feel about Lily a crush?"

"Yes."

Sirius sighed. There was simply no way around it. "Then, yeah, we have crushes too."

"No way. Who are they?"

"Can't tell you that," Sirius said quickly. He was afraid of Remus jumping in to say something, but he had clamped shut. "Besides," he said with a glance at Remus, "you probably don't know them. I don't even know who Remus likes."

"And I have no idea who Sirius fancies." Remus spoke up again, starting to feel safe again.

"Alright, then," James said decisively. "We have to get the three of them to go out with the three of us… but how?"

"How about a prank?" Sirius put in.

"Hmm. That could work. Now, I think I've got it…" James went on to explain to them the details.

"Perfect!" Sirius said once James had finished.

"And how do they get rid of it before it wears off?"

"They have to kiss the other one! In the case of the certain three girls… us!"

"One kiss…" Sirius said, "one kiss will return them to normal, right? And that'll be enough to get them to date us?"

"Well, once they kiss us, we can work on getting up to that point. But just to make sure that they don't… realize we did it just to get them, we have to make this school-wide."

"Fine. Whatever," Sirius was thinking about Kara.

"And then we could convince them to fall for us," James added, imagining finally kissing Lily, and taking her to the Valentine's Ball.

Remus noted the dream-like look on his friends face and found the loophole. "Well. That is if they don't hate us for it all. I mean we would be—" James shushed him, and Remus just began thinking about finally being able to talk to Amy… a luxury he hadn't been brave enough for.

As they wrote the notice and pinned it to the bulletin board at midnight, and then cast the spell, Remus couldn't help but think, _This will go wrong. I don't know how, but it will._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Wake Up Call**

"I'm going to kill him."

That was all Lily Evans could say when she got dressed and brushed her hair—then looked in the mirror. She knew it was James's fault.

She was wearing a soft blue shirt and darker jeans, and her green eyes stared out at her hair in the mirror. It was a shocking bright blue.

"Lily? Are you—" Lily's best friend Kara Lewis had stepped into the bathroom, also fully dressed. Kara was wearing a lavender shirt and jeans. She saw her friend's hair and barely stifled a giggle. "How on earth did he manage that?"

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you," Lily replied, smiling. She had noticed her friend's hair.

Kara looked in the mirror. Her jaw dropped as she saw the violent shade of purple that replaced her normally blonde hair. Of course, it did look nice with her dark blue eyes, but she definitely would not stand for this. It was too freakish to do that.

Just as the two friends were discussing possible ways to kill James Potter and the rest of the Marauders, Amy Roberts woke up. She went through the same routine—dressing, then brushing hair, then she looked up into the mirror. Her reaction wasn't quite as quiet.

Lily and Kara both jerked their heads toward the bathroom. They were sitting on Lily's bed. What had gotten there attention was a high-pitched scream.

"My hair!" Amy's dark brown hair had turned to a brilliant bright red. With soft brown eyes widened, she turned out of the bedroom and asked Lily and Kara, "What happened?"

They answered simultaneously. "James."

Amy's eyes turned dark as her mouth went into a fine line, and, taking a guess, stormed down the steps to the bulletin board.

"Fellow Gryffindors," it read. "Hope you like your new hair colors. If you want to get rid of them quickly, you have to kiss your crush, or the person who has a crush on you. How do you know who that is? They have matching colors, of course! One kiss and then your normal color's restored. If not… you have until midnight Sunday. Have fun at the ball!"

"But… but," Amy sputtered, "this is impossible! I don't _have_ a crush! Or anyone who'd have a crush on me!" Just then, Lily and Kara came running down after her, and read the notice.

"I knew it." Lily's eyes were very dark and angry. "He is so immature. If he'd just grow up—" She shut her mouth quickly. She had almost said that if he'd just grow up, then she might consider going out with him. "Then… then he'd realize how stupid he is!"

"Check the postscript," Amy told them. "'Can't find your match? Talk to someone you think would know.'"

"That's just like him. So sure of himself." Lily's anger was growing every second.

Just then, James woke up himself. At first, he felt very bored, and didn't want to get up. Then he remembered the prank and sat upright in his bed immediately. He ran his fingers through his hair before putting on his glasses. Then, he saw the mirror fuzzily across the room, and disbelief and anger surged through him. _This wasn't supposed to happen! _he thought. He got out of bed angrily, and pulled a dark blue shirt over his bright blue hair. He looked over toward the other beds curiously, and saw Sirius and Remus's hair as well.

He hurriedly got ready, wanting to take down the notice before anyone saw, before _Lily_ saw, and killed them all. It would have been so easy—if three of the girls hadn't woken up so early.

"Oh, hey girls." He smiled, hopefully charmingly. "Love the new hair colors. Especially yours Lily. It suits you well."

"I want the counter curse, James. Now," Lily said angrily, stepping over to him.

"Sorry. Can't do that. Wouldn't be fair to the other ladies," he replied, gesturing to the others.

"Alright, then," Amy said, stepping up, "care to tell me who else has hair this red?"

"Hm. I believe that Remus has that particular shade of red. It suits you well too," he said, as he noted her stance and balled fists. "We mustn't get too angry, now."

"Right. You expect us two to kiss you and Remus, just to get our hair back to its normal color? I don't kiss people I don't know."

"Well, for one, yes, I do, at least. Remus is too nice for that. He is really nice, you know."

"Oh, really? Kissed him lately, too?"

"No." His face reddened. "I was referring to his personality, thank you very much."

"Again, I don't kiss people I don't know. I've never spoken to him. And if he runs around with you, he must be a judge of bad character."

"Yeah," Lily said, "it takes a real jerk to do this, especially not letting it fade away until the stupid ball. Some people actually wanted…" _Dates_, she finished, the realization dawning on her. "It would take more than just a kiss to make me insane enough to go out with you," she finished angrily.

Not long after James had woken up and ran downstairs, both Remus and Sirius had woken up and discovered their own hair. Sirius threw on a hat—unfortunately, it was the ugliest one he'd ever seen, but he couldn't let anyone, especially Kara, see the color. Remus could only think one thing. _Now everyone in school will know that I fancy Amy Roberts._

They both walked down the stairs, immediately drawing attention to themselves. Amy saw them first.

"Oh God." She was staring at Remus's red hair. She had been hoping against hope that James had lied – that no one matched her. She looked away quickly, careful not to let him see she had seen them. Then Kara saw. "Oh, look. If it isn't just who we have been waiting for. The other two jerks who did this to us all."

Remus had seen Amy look. _Great, _he thought_, now not only does everyone know, but she hates me._

Amy dared to look again. His hair matched hers perfectly. Then she spotted Sirius's hat. "What are you hiding, Sirius? Afraid to show… your true colors?"

"No. Just a bad hair-weekend."

"More like a bad color," Kara said. "Come on, take it off."

"Sure, why not? Why don't you come up to the dorm with me, and…"

If he had been standing nearer, she would have slapped him. "You must be kidding me." She rolled her eyes. "You have to know, after 7 years of knowing each other, that I'm nowhere near that easy. Or stupid enough to fall for a line like that."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

Amy had taken this chance to sneak up behind them and grab the hat off his head. Before anyone noticed, she said, "Actually we can. Nice hair, by the way. Interesting how the six of us match up, isn't it?"

She smiled, swinging the hat in her hand. He grabbed for it, while saying, "Give that back!" He tried to cover his head with his hands, but couldn't while getting it back.

"Give it up, Sirius. We already saw." Kara's voice sounded cold.

Sirius turned around, and his face fell as he saw her expression. Her eyes showed an icy fury, colder than any rejection he had ever witnessed.

The truth was, she was keeping her expression cold so she wouldn't cry. After all this time, after she had thought she had given up caring for him… she'd always carried a torch for him. Always, through all those girls he'd dated… she'd secretly cared. _Damn him, _she thought_. Why did he have to make me care so deeply? Why did he have to know now that I had always had a crush on him?_

_Now that she knows that I have a crush on her, _he thought as he watched her face, _she'll never speak to me again. Forget about kissing her or taking her to the stupid "ball". He had about as much chance as Snape had marrying Lily. Scratch that. Snape had much more of a chance than he did._

"I think we all should have a little talk now." Lily's voice sounded almost as cold as Kara's. "Let's split off into pairs. Guys can pick as long as they are public places."

James took Lily to the Quidditch field, in the stands.

Sirius took Kara into one of the secret places the Marauders had discovered, private but public knowledge… to him, Remus, and James.

Remus and Amy simply sank into the comfortable chairs in the common room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Time for a Chat – James**

Lily refused to sit in the stands. She stood there, trying to stay calm and talk to him. "I cannot believe your nerve. You have humiliated almost every person in school, probably. If you thought for one second something like that would make me kiss you—you were dead wrong."

"Sure, I might have humiliated some of them," he returned hotly, "but do you know how many people, a lot of them guys, are… falling for these girls who don't even acknowledge their existence? This is their chance! Maybe one of those girls out there will end up falling for the right guy this time, instead of dating the stupid popular people, or staying alone, they'll realize who they really belong with?"

"Oh, please. Both you and Sirius practically have the whole school to pick from. He's one of the most popular seventh years I know, and you're the best Seeker we've had in years. Yet you continue to single me out. It's useless, James. Why don't you give it a rest?"

"Because, Lily," he sounded exasperated, "because they don't matter." He thought about the rest she had said for a moment. "Besides, sure, Sirius and I have 'the pick of the school' as you said, and sure I go after just the one girl, and now so does Sirius, but you forgot our other friend, Remus. We don't know how long he's liked Amy, but he's really, really shy. This prank is his chance to use one of these stupid plots, as you've called them before, to finally get what he wants. To finally get the girl who's right for him."

"How does he know if Amy's right for him?" Her voice was soft now, not angry, but wondering and almost sad.

"For one thing, someone just knows. For another… have you ever noticed Amy before? Have you ever heard of her, ever seen her in the corridors?"

"No," she admitted.

"Neither had any of the other people in school, not even the teachers. Just maybe Remus noticed her. Remus isn't like Sirius or me. He's quiet, shy… not as bold."

She nodded.

"And just maybe, something he does will prove to her that he's someone she could get to know."

"I guess." Then she realized he had guilt-tripped her into submission. "Wait a minute, James Potter! You can't use guilt for this. This is your own fault, and you alone are going to pay."

James looked unhappy for a moment, then she got the perfect idea for torturing him. "I really do want to get rid of this hair color, you know."

He nodded, hoping she would do want she sounded like she was doing. His hopes rose as she leaned closer and closer to him, less than an inch from his lips. "What's the counter curse, James?"

He sunk to the seat of the stands. "That was cruel."

"Cruel? Excuse me! You turned all our hair into outrageous colors, with my only solution in time for the dance is to kiss you, and here you are, telling _me_ that _I_ am cruel." She turned her back to him, then, and ran down the stands to the middle of the Quidditch field. He followed her.

"Lily. I'm sorry. If I'd known this would have happened… I'd never done it." He looked toward the grass. "I… only wanted you to give me one kiss. I thought that maybe you'd end up—"

"Falling for you?" Her voice softened again. He almost seemed innocent…

"Yeah. You know I've fancied you for ages, Lily."

She nodded, almost imperceptibly.

"I just wanted one kiss… one date with you…" She looked at him, just thinking how sweet he sounded. "Lily. Please give me that one kiss, that one date."

For a second, she seemed to almost say yes. Then she realized she'd fallen into the same trap twice. Just with different circumstances. "You honestly believed I'd say yes? After you tried to _trick_ me into liking you? You must be out of your mind." She ran off the field, leaving James staring at the ground. He felt really low then. But if she didn't believe that… would she believe the truth?

The truth… that he thought—he wasn't sure, but he thought—he was in love with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Time for a Chat – Sirius**

Stretched out in an old passageway, Sirius looked at the floor while Kara stared at a stone wall.

They sat for long minutes in silence. Sirius finally cleared his throat and spoke quietly. "Don't you want to yell at me, or hit me… or curse me, or something?" He sounded surprised she hadn't tried any of them yet.

"Why? You wouldn't learn a lesson. Besides, I don't mind the purple."

"Oh." Then he thought about something. "Then you don't mind people thinking we… like each other, then?" His voice was half-way hopeful.

"I don't care what people think."

_I should have known, _he thought. _That's one of the things that attracted me to her in the first place. She would never care if everyone at Hogwarts knew that I liked her._

_I can't believe this stupid prank, _she thought moodily. _I don't care what people think, yeah. But unfortunately, I still care what **he** thinks. And now he knows I have always liked him. _

"Are you going to hang this over me for the rest of our lives?"

"Hang what?" He looked at her as she pointed at her hair. "Why? It's not like it's your fault. I mean, you don't like me like that."

She raised her eyebrows. "So you're trying to tell me this is your fault?"

"Not really."

"But you do like me, right?"

"I guess." He was becoming more sheepish by the minute. He didn't understand. Sheepish was not a word he could even _pretend_ to be. Yet just talking to her… made him that, easily.

"Then it's your fault. I thought it was my fault, because I used to like you. Years ago, though, so obviously it has no bearing." She began to crawl back out to go back to the common room and finish her stupid Potions homework.

"Whoa," he said, pulling her back. "Say that again."

"It was not my fault," she repeated, knowing he wanted the other part. "You said it was yours. It's your fault. Take responsibility, sheesh."

"I heard that part," he said, not letting go. "I want the other half." He looked her straight in the eye.

"I used to like you." Her softened eyes suddenly became cold. "But that was before I came to my senses. Before I found out how you 'operate'."

She felt his hand slacken the grip and she ran out. He just watched her go, shocked. He hadn't known then nor now that she'd ever had feelings for him. Or that people thought… _God, _he thought._ What have I done?_ Then he realized what he could _do_. He got up and ran after her.

"Kara!"

She turned around. Their was hurt in her eyes. "What?" Her eyes were glistening… as if she were about to… cry.

"I…" He looked down. He wasn't sure exactly what he could say to her. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are." She meant it in both ways.

"Yeah, well. It took me all those girls I've dated to realize how important you are to me. I never thought you liked me then."

"Of course you didn't." Her eyes never softened. "But I can't believe the other half. What a load of crap! Christ, Sirius, don't you get it? You've got a school-wide reputation now. Fun guy, fast relationship, over quick. That's what I hear walking down the hallways." She closed her eyes for just one second and lifted them again. Now he could see the tears wavering in those dark blue eyes.

"I guess I was like that." Now his eyes lowered to the ground. "But it's only because I couldn't see what was right in front of me. I couldn't understand it, but even when I was dating all those other girls, something just didn't fit. That's why the relationships were over so quick."

"Sure." A tear dropped down her cheek. "Whatever you say, Sirius."

"Will you do me one favor?"

"What?" she asked, suspicious.

"Give me the one kiss that will put us back to normal. I promise, nothing more than a peck. Then I'll leave you alone for forever."

She shook her head. "You don't deserve it." She knew he cared what other people thought of him—especially with the purple hair that matched hers.

He watched her as she walked off slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Time for a Chat – Remus**

Amy perched on one end of the large couch, filling only half of one of the three cushions. Remus sat nervously on one of the big armchairs.

"Remus, anyone could tell you're much nicer than either of your friends," she spoke finally. "Why did you three do this?"

"I knew this was going to mess up. Now all three of you will hate us all."

"Oh, no! I don't hate any of you." _Least of all you._ "Now, Lily and Kara might be slightly angry… but they'll get over it. They might really bruise James' and Sirius' egos, but they have big enough ones anyway."

They both laughed at that, and how true it was. "I guess you're right." He remembered watching her all these years, seeing who no one else did – the pretty, smart girl who liked to fade away into the crowd. He loved the color of her eyes… so soft a brown, and so expressive. He also hated what the stupid prank had done to her hair. It was still as silky-looking as ever, but the red didn't suit her at all. Her normal chestnut color was beautiful. He was always so surprised he was the only one who noticed her. Sure, she's quiet, but so was he.

"Remus…" She spoke softly.

"Yeah?" His head jerked up from his dream-like state, thinking about her.

"I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but I don't want to kiss someone I barely know." She smiled. "I wouldn't mind being friends, though." _Maybe more._

"I understand." Inside, his spirit was dying rapidly. "I'd like to be your friend." _And so much more, if I could only find the courage._

_Why can't he just say it? Why can't he just say, "I like you,"_ she thought. _How can I just say friends? I'm just as shy as he is. I wish I could be brave for one second…_

"We… could still go to the ball, as friends, you know."

"Right."

She smiled. "I'm serious." She looked right into his eyes, hoping he'd get the message. "I'd love to be your 'date' to the ball."

No. He noticed a trace of something, but… he just couldn't understand! "I'd be honored," he said, smiling and wishing he could just tell her the truth.

_Why could I automatically get so mad and feel so outgoing when I was angry at James and Sirius, but when it comes to Remus… I can't do anything?_ "We'll fit in well, don't you think? I mean, I know that Lily won't be so willing to kiss James, and same with Kara and Sirius."

"Yeah," he said, looking at the floor below his feet.

"Do you think it will bring together other people here?"

"I think so. I mean, it may break up a few couples, but that's only if they weren't happy together, anyway. Besides, there may be some people too shy to say anything to their crush, and this is their perfect chance."

She smiled at him. "That sounds a lot like you, doesn't it?"

"I guess, but I'm happy being your friend." _For now._

"Do you want to take a walk outside, maybe freak out some people?"

"Sure! It could also make James and Sirius mad that we got along so well, while…"

"Oh! An added bonus, then, isn't it? Let's go." She got up quickly, and walked over to him, taking his hand.

Once they were outside, she still didn't let go of his hand, and said, "I know this sounds silly… but I used to watch you three and Lily and Kara and want to be your friends. I was just too shy, and I wanted to stay invisible."

"It doesn't sound silly. I used to wish you would come and talk with us."

"Really? You… saw me?" She almost laughed at how silly it sounded, but it was the truth. So often, she'd felt truly invisible, though she knew she really wasn't.

He grinned. "Since first year. I think I was the only one, though, so don't worry."

"I can't believe it." She raised her eyes from the ground to meet his eyes. "I never thought anyone saw me… ever."

_Why not? You're so beautiful and sweet and kind._ "I did." Their faces were so close… if he just moved a little closer… but that wouldn't be right. He had agreed on friendship. Besides, if he did… he'd be no better than James or Sirius.

Just then, Lily ran by, and James was walking dejectedly not too far behind her. They both stopped and stared. "Do you think…?" she asked James.

"Can't be. Remus isn't that… bold." He couldn't believe himself. "How about Amy?"

"I just met her, but she seemed to be about as bold as him."

_A little closer… a little closer, _she thought. _Friendship is so unfair._

"Remus," she whispered. "Would you like to rethink the friendship thing?" _I sure know I do._

"I'm sorry," he said, backing off. "I shouldn't have done that."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Nothing happened," she said bitterly.

He misunderstood her bitterness. "I really am sorry."

"And so am I." There were tears welling up in her eyes now. She ran back to the common room and up the stairs.

"I messed it up, I always mess everything up, I can't do anything right!" She lay on her bed, yelling at herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Why?**

Rejected, the boys went to their room. It was already afternoon now, and the girls showed no more interest than a day ago.

"Why do we even try?" Remus asked his friends.

"I don't know… There's just something there that I can't just ignore," James replied.

"I'm still trying to figure out how I could have overlooked Kara during first year," Sirius added.

"I never overlooked Amy, that's for sure… You know, I've liked her since we first got here?"

"What?" James and Sirius were both surprised. "Why didn't you ever say anything," James asked.

"Because you would have tried to use one of your plans."

"Good point."

Sirius spoke up again, back into his missing-Kara tone. "Kara told me she used to like me when we first got here. I remember she was a great friend, and then she just drifted away in third year."

"Wasn't that when you started to go out with Erika?" Remus remembered it well, because he almost had gotten the courage to ask out Amy then… almost.

"Erika… oh, yeah! I remember now. That was a long time ago… and we went out, what, two months?"

"It still is your record," James reminded him.

"Yeah. She kept track of that kind of thing. She told me what she hears about me. I'm school-wide known as the fun and fast relationship guy."

"That can't be too bad."

"Except when you find the one you might like to stay with for more than _six_ months."

"More than _SIX_!" Now it was Remus' and James' turn to be shocked.

"You've never even thought about more than two months," James said in complete shock.

"Your last ten relationships didn't pass a week," Remus said, as shocked as James.

"No wonder she looked as if she was going to slap me when I told her it took me all those girls to find she was the one for me."

"Actually, she probably knows it's the truth. Besides, she's practically the only girl in our year, out of Slytherin, you haven't dated. There may be a few Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls somewhere in the school. That's the part she sees it as." Remus always was more sensitive to girls' emotions… except when it came to Amy.

In the girl's dorm, those three in question were talking. "Why us?" Lily asked them.

"I don't know. Sirius told me some lie about having to date all those other girls before realizing I was the one for him. That hurt way too much."

"I had no idea he liked you," Lily said.

"Well, he has been talking to me more than he has since third year… that's when I stopped liking him."

"You used to like him?" Lily was definitely surprised.

"During our first two years. Once I saw him with Erika… I just let go."

Amy, during all this, had remained very quiet, thinking still. Lily had been the second to come upstairs… a few seconds after she stopped yelling at herself. She'd still been crying. "What's wrong, Amy?" Lily had asked her. She had replied, "Remus doesn't like me at all! He said we could just be friends. I only suggested it because he looked uncomfortable, and then…" She'd started crying again. "I saw you two outside… you guys didn't look like friends." "That's what I thought too. When I asked him if he wanted to be more than that, he apologized!" She had broken out into sobs. "Amy," Lily had began, "I don't know what happened, but I can guarantee you he does care… that's why he said sorry. I bet he was afraid he'd made you uncomfortable." She was still crying when Kara walked in, and those two had begun to talk.

She spoke up, finally. "He saw me."

They both turned their heads to her. "What?"

"Remus. He saw me when I was invisible to everyone else. He told me… that he'd seen me since first year."

"That's sweet," Kara said.

Lily's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Don't you see, Kara? This is Remus we're talking about. Think about what it could mean. Or, rather, what it _does_ mean, since _he_ said it."

"Well, for one, it means it's the truth, since he hardly ever lies, and never for a girl. Unlike some other boys I know…"

"Kara. Don't you get it?" She then whispered into her friends ear.

"No!" Lily simply looked at her. "Yes?" Now Kara's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"What? What is it?" Amy was confused.

Just as Kara was about to tell her, Lily cupped her hand over her friend's mouth. "I swear you'll figure it out eventually, if I'm right." Just then, Kara pulled her friend's hand down.

"And I'm sure we are."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Is This Real?**

After the interesting revelation of their caring, the boys began wondering something else.

"James?" Remus jerked his friend out of a quite state, a very rare instance. "Are you in love with Lily?"

"Huh? What? Did you say 'love' and 'Lily'?"

"Yes. Do you love Lily?"

"I… think so." James seemed unsure, but also like he'd been thinking about the same thing. "Do… you love Amy?"

"I don't know. Maybe. What makes you think you love Lily?"

"It's weird… I just see her face, or think about her, and I feel like flying."

"Then, yeah, I might love Amy."

They both turned to Sirius. "Yes," he said quietly. "The only problem is I'm wondering if I loved her before I started dating even Erika."

"How," James asked thoughtfully, "can we prove to them we love them? If we really do, like we think we do."

"I don't know." Sirius sighed. "I told you what she told me. I'll be lucky if she ever even looks at me again."

"Well," Remus said, "there's always the truth."

His friends looked at him. "Like that would work." They both started laughing. Remus knew, though, that, in the end, they would see he was right. As always. This prank had gone wrong, hadn't it?

"Really," Sirius said, "what we need is a good, solid plan…" And they made their decisions… three different couples-to-be, three different strategies were needed!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Could It Be?**

"Okay. This may sound a little crazy, but… What if they really do like us that much? What if we aren't just random people?" Kara was scared at the mere thought, but if it was true, then… maybe she'd get her happy ending.

"Well, we aren't sure about me and you, but our newest friend seems to be a definite. All the time we ever spent with those three, Remus has always seemed so different than the two jerks we're stuck with."

"And, almost as if his mind was elsewhere. I know."

"She and Remus have a chance. Even if we end up becoming insane and falling for them, they'd end up leaving us. It sounds horrible, I know, but we've seen it happen all too many times with Sirius, and a couple with James, before he concentrated on you non-stop."

"Yeah. I think she needs this 'alone time'. I think having two new friends is freaking her out. It's so hard to believe we only met this morning… it's like she was always here. How did we never see her?"

"I know. It's so weird, we're both pretty kind. Especially you, Lily."

While they sat on Lily's bed, talking, Amy was lying on the couch in the empty common room, thinking.

_How could he have seen me? Why did he see me? Why does he care? I'm just the girl everyone overlooked so easily… what's so special about me?_

She sighed.

_Why did I need to be invisible? Why didn't I want to be seen? Did I really want to be seen, and that's how he saw me?_

The thoughts raced through her mind, and she didn't care that the spell would wear off in exactly 24 hours now. She didn't care that people had seen her walking with him earlier… she only cared that he could possibly live with being friends… This revelation shocked her, since just twenty hours ago, she hadn't ever spoken to him, and now she felt like he was her best guy friend… and her major crush.

The truth was… both were true.

"It almost seems odd, don't you think?" Kara asked her friend suddenly.

"What?"

"That Remus has a crush for seven years, but never breathes a word of it to anyone. Then, five years after I give up on a crush, he likes me back. Finally, James, who would seem like the one person to be playing the field as much as Sirius, hasn't gone through more than five relationships in seven years here – just concentrating on you."

"Circumstance, I guess. Or maybe just some really messed up karma."

"What did we do to deserve them?"

"No idea… Do you know why Amy used to try to hide?"

"No. I don't think she does either, though."

"Well, how about why the three of us have become best friends through this? I mean, sure you and I have been, but Amy…"

"There's a choice. It could have been fate, coincidence, or the obvious fact that we all three have the Marauders' obsessed with us."

"Good point." She stifled a yawn. "You know, it's almost one, it's been a very, very disturbing day, and I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning." She shivered. Only a little more than 23 hours left… _God, I wish James would wake up and see I only want the truth…_ She blinked rapidly. She wanted James to leave her alone, didn't she? _He's way too annoying, obsessive, and determined and sweet and kind when he's not so obnoxious…_ She drifted off to sleep.

Kara was already asleep. Suddenly, the image of Sirius's face drifted into her dreams. "You still care for me, in the darkest, deepest point in your heart." His face softened. "You always have." Her dream-self asked him something. And the dream disappeared.

Amy had also fallen asleep. She was thrashing in her sleep on the comfy couch. "Courage," she murmured mournfully. Remus was drifting farther and farther away, and she was running to him, but her legs were going in the opposite direction, away, away… She tried to reach him, but he only got farther away… She stopped running, lay down, and cried.

Lily had the strangest dream of all… First, she dreamed of a beautiful baby with her eyes and James's hair, then a bright flash of light before she drifted into dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Resolution - James**

"Lily, please, I'm begging you!" He was on his hands and knees, begging, at seven in the morning on Sunday. The dance was that night, and Lily remained stony and unmoved… in appearances. Her dream had freaked her out a little, making her wonder… but nothing that would make her kiss James… right?

"For the billionth time, James, no. I won't kiss you, I won't date you, I won't be your date to the dance. That's no, not maybe if you ask me another billion times."

"I'll do anything, I swear. I'll give you a rose each morning if you want. I'll treat you like the queen you are, if it makes you happy. I'll cut myself if you like, just give me a chance!"

She looked shocked. "No! Don't…" Her voice softened. "Don't hurt yourself. Please." She shook her head. "And, no, I don't want to be treated like royalty, have roses each morning, or to date you. Here's what I want: I want you to look deep into yourself and realize this is a mistake. I want you to stop chasing a dream, because I'm not perfect." She turned away and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Sighing, he followed her, thinking, _I know you're not perfect and love you for your faults, too._

He remembered his plan from last night. First, pleading – maybe she'd be so surprised at him at her feet, she'd melt.

That hadn't worked. _Let's see… Phase B was…_ James searched his mind before he finally remembered. Phase B was going to be slightly harder.

He looked around, and saw her. "Hi, Amanda," he said. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, James. What is it?"

He whispered the plan in her ear.

"Well… I don't know." She looked uneasy with it.

"Please. I'm doing it for _her_." Everyone knew how much he wanted Lily. And Lily knew that everyone had the general opinion that Amanda was the prettiest girl in school… unless, of course, you liked/loved someone who you thought more beautiful.

"Well, that's kind of sweet… Alright." She nodded. "I'll do it."

"Thank you so much, Amanda!" He grinned. "Okay, she's coming this way."

"James! It's just so unfair!" Her face was put into a little pout. Lily stopped, wondering what was going on.

"What is it?" He hoped he sounded sincere. Amanda was a great actress… maybe she could be one later on.

"You see this hair color? _That's_ what's wrong."

"Oh, didn't you see the sign?" He paused enough time to "realize" that her hair wasn't changed. "But… your hair is just as it always is."

"I know. I had to kiss some first year… I'd be mad, but I didn't want that particular shade." She moved closer to him. "I wanted something a little more…" She softly caressed his blue hair. "…Like this."

Lily felt the pure anger and rage flow through her. How dare she twirl his hair like that! How dare she flirt with him like that! How dare he smile about it! She frowned – she was mad as hell at James and Amanda both.

James flicked a glance at Lily while he whispered and laughed in Amanda's ear. "Thank you so much. She bought it. You should consider acting." He grinned ear to ear as he said, "Now for the finishing touch."

"No problem, and thanks." She pulled away and grinned. "I don't understand!" Her face was now bewildered and shocked, as if he had slapped her. _Perfect_, he thought.

"I'm sorry, Amanda, but I…" He shook his head. "The only girl I want is Lily. I'm sure that first year…" She stalked off. He grinned, glad it was over. It had freaked him out how well that girl could pretend to be a seductress. He knew if it had been heartfelt and real, he would have reacted the same – always Lily.

Lily ran up to him. At first she wasn't sure what to do. "You know, if you think you'll get a kiss because you're crazy enough to turn down the date the entire male population of Hogwarts wants, for me, you deserve a slap." In reality, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to slap him or kiss him, either out of anger and jealousy or pride and joy at his loyalty.

"No. I don't want a kiss from that. It's just how I feel about you." He shrugged. "If that deserves a slap, so be it. If it deserves a kiss, well, I'd be happy to oblige, but if it doesn't, that's alright."

She just stared, with her jaw dropped.

He walked closer and closed it lightly. "You shouldn't stare." He grinned. "Nor should you catch flies with your lovely mouth. See you later, Lily."

Once he was around a corner, he nearly collapsed. That little performance after his fake Amanda one had drained him. Dear God, if only she mattered that little… she meant so much that his every waking thought often turned toward her. If he remembered he had homework, he'd see an image of her completing her own. If he thought of his bad potion grade, he'd remember one of the few times she had made a mistake in potions and the blush on her face as red as the scarlet potion that was supposed to be a deep emerald. She danced through his dreams, too, and he would die the day that he meant so little he could be that person he'd just pretended to be.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Resolution: Sirius

_How can I let her know? _Sirius questioned. He knew now he loved her. Probably always had... But if he told her, she'd scoff at it. Say it was just a way to get her to fall for him. That it wouldn't work.

But how the hell was he supposed to get her, if she was so determined to look at him so icily? There was no way. How was it that he'd never noticed her as a girl, instead of just a friend, before?

It didn't matter. He knew now, and he was going to get her to see that he wasn't lying. That he wasn't just flirting. That he was serious about this.

"Kara?" When she acted like she didn't hear him, he almost grinned, but kept his face sad. His plan was working. When she walked into the Great Hall, he knew he'd miss breakfast, but it was worth it.

Sirius gave the "come here" signal to the girl hiding near the lockers. "I'm glad you can help me with this," he said to her when she came.

"Hey, it's sweet. Besides, we'd all like to see Sirius Black settle down," Erika said. She flipped her brown hair over her shoulder.

"Thanks. Now, remember what you're supposed to do, okay?"

"Of course. Good luck!" She ran off into the hall, beginning to cry. She ran straight to Kara.

"Kara, Kara, please! He… He's so…" She broke into her fake tears once again.

"What is it? What did he do?"

"Well," she choked back more tears, "first, my boyfriend dumped me after he saw that I had the same color hair as Sirius. And then, I snuck up on Sirius to kiss him quick, and he shoved me away! It was enough to get rid of it, but…" She burst again into the tears.

"But… You dated him so long ago. You can't have seriously liked him so much after all that time. And, why would he push you away?" This was painful for her. Erika was the reason she thought she'd let go… maybe if she'd held on… No. She wouldn't think about stupid maybe ifs. If she had, she would have ended up broken-hearted.

"I don't know," she replied through her tears. "I… just… Well, it doesn't matter anymore. After he shoved me away, I saw the look in his eyes. I know that look."

She just looked at Erika questioningly.

"He really does care for someone. I don't know who, but it's serious for him." She gave a quavering smile. "Sirius is serious about it." She looked up a second. Her jaw dropped a little, and her eyes widened. "Kara! It's _you_!"

"Right. This," she said, holding up a strand of hair, "must have given it away."

"Didn't you like him in first year?" They'd been pretty good friends then, before she dated Sirius.

"Yeah. But I got over it."

"Are you sure? Because he's not joking around with this." Appearing to feel better, she left the Great Hall.

"She bought it," she said as she passed him. He had sank against a wall when she went in, and remained like that. His head was cradled in his hands, and he murmured an "I sure hope so," back.

Kara came bursting through the doors a moment later. "Sirius Black!" Her gaze looked straight ahead, waiting on him to show himself. Her gaze had moved on from icy, into the fiery stage.

"Over here," he mumbled.

"What the bloody hell are you doing on the floor? Do you expect me to feel _sorry_ for you?"

"No." He looked up. The look on his face was real. It projected that he did really care. That every barbed work did hurt him. That she was the only one who could hurt him so deeply. "I just realized you were right."

"About what this time?" Interested, she tucked a length of stray blonde hair behind her ear.

"My reputation. All those things you said." He shrugged. "And I want to change that." He held back that he wanted to be with her for longer than anyone could imagine. "This isn't a scheme, or a lie, or whatever." His eyes held hers. "Look. You told me once that eyes can't lie. Look into mine, and tell me that I'm lying."

"I can't do that," she said her eyes still on the floor. "I can't look in your eyes." _Because then I'd have to come face to face with the fact I never really got over you._ She ran off to the dorm, barely containing her tears as she flung herself onto the bed.


End file.
